


Keith Gets Wrecked (Vol.1)

by whorecruxes



Series: Keith Gets Wrecked™ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO THIS IS V IMPORTANT, Aftercare, And love, Blindfolds, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Feminization, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gentle Dom Lance, I LIVE FOR BOTTOM!KEITH SUE ME, Keith Is Tied Down By His Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, SPOILER ALERT SPOILER UP AHEAD FOR SEASON TWO EPISODE 8, SPOILER ENDED, Shiro and Lance call Keith 'Kitten', Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), ahh yes, also sweetheart, but i was disappointed when, but not in a pet play way, do people write the fic and then do the tags?, every fic i write puts me one layer further down in hell, gentle dom Shiro, god why do i do this to myself, i live for galra!keith, im still confused about what plot is, just a nickname, just cute nicknames for keith bc KEITH IS CUTE, just some porny threesome, k so when keith was revealed as galra but stayed looking the same i was disappointed, keith could have been a purple gay space cat but noooo, keith gets mcfucking wrecked, like sort of, lol no, make that a thing my good sirs, mentioned Subspace but not specified, or throw out ideas and delete them later bc i was too embarrassed to write them, please never tell anyone i know irl, should keith be tied down, thats keith by the way, the blade could have triggered his galran blood, this is now on the internet for all of eternity, this is what i contribute to humanity and i can't say im ashamed, this is where i plan things, too many tags™, vibrating butt plug, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorecruxes/pseuds/whorecruxes
Summary: Keith and his boyfriends have s e x.Alternatively; a lot of smut in which Keith bottoms.





	1. keith is absolutely ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a three part series about keith getting fucked by his boyfs  
> great idea amirite  
> too many tags sorry  
> also when I'm talking about keith it was kind of like this:  
> http://kristinkemper.tumblr.com/post/147111001058/everyones-theories-about-keith-being-part-galra  
> lmao creds to the owner kristin kemper  
> she did a good thing  
> is v cute have a look  
> but he's like a bit sad so imagine him w r e c k e d instead

Keith bit his lip and wriggled in his restraints, "Are you sure this is is good idea?"

"Of course it is, kitten," smirks Lance, reaching up and scratching behind Keith's fluffy ears, making him melt, purring with half-lidded eyes, " _Fuck_ you're adorable."

Keith pouts slightly, catching himself before he does.

"Keith, love," calls Shiro from across the room, "I have a blindfold for you. Colour, kitten?"

"Green," Keith says, a little shyly. He tugged at the rope around his wrists, which were sitting in the small of his back. He was positioned facing Lance, straddling his lap. Shiro walked over to them, tying the blindfold around his eyes. Keith shuddered at the loss of his sight, unsure of what was to happen next.

He gasped and whimpered when he felt a hand on his nipple, rolling and pinching and _pulling_. Keith jerked, a keen rising in his throat, bursting free when a hot, hungry mouth joined, sucking and biting. The other nipple was taken into another mouth, softer, gentler, but equally as infuriating.

They continue until he's puffy and sore, lips bitten red. An apologetic kiss was chastely pressed to his cheek, as Keith's tail flicked about agaitedly.

"Colour, sweetheart?" hums Shiro, stroking a large, warm hand down his back.

"Green," croaks Keith, cock dribbling precum.

"You're so close just from us playing with your pretty tits," murmurs Lance against Keith's neck, "Should we let him cum, Shiro?"

"He's been good," Shiro allows, "We'll give him options. Option A; don't cum until the very end, when we're both done, or option B; cum whenever you want but we'll keep going. What is it, kitten?"

"Option..." Keith stifles a whimper when he feels hot breath float across his cock, "B! I want option B."

"Wonderful," Lance purrs into Keith's neck, a hand sliding onto his cock, "I think you'll enjoy this, love."

Keith, let's out a little shuddery breath, burrowing his face into Lance's shoulder as he's worked closer and closer to orgasm, thighs trembling with his little muffled noises. When he starts to get close (which was embarrassingly quickly), he lifts his head, "C-close, _so_ close- _ahhh_."

"Cum whenever you need," assures Shiro, who had been enjoying the view with his hand around his own cock, "It's alright sweetheart."

Keith bit down into Lance's shoulder, words pushing him over the edge, making him cum with a loud whine into Lance's hand, slumping in his hold.

"Good boy," Lance praises, enjoying the purple flush, ignoring his own achingly hard cock, "You did so well for us."

"Think you can lie on your stomach for us, baby?" Shiro asks, lifting Keith gently off Lance and placing him on the bed, smiling fondly when he flops over immediately, "That's perfect. Try not to move."

Keith made a tiny noise in the back of his throat as Shiro untied his wrists, instead attaching them to the headboard. Lance grabs two pillows and places them under Keith's hips, tilting them up. Two large hands grip the sides of his hips, one slightly hotter than the other.

"Ahh -Shiro, what are you- holy crap- _Shiro_ ~" Keith wheezed, clenching as Shiro licked a long stripe up his hole. Lance started stroking his ears, as Shiro continued to eat him out with firm, warm licks and sucks, making Keith purr and moan brokenly, thighs twitching but staying obediently still.

"Good boy," murmured Shiro into his skin, "Like that."

Shiro began pushing his tongue inside, loosening the muscle slightly, fucking Keith with his tongue. Keith's hands twisted in his restraints, stilled by Lance, who pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, hands moving to torment his nipples again.

"Can you -Lance, it hurts," Keith said brokenly, eyes tearing up behind the blindfold, cheeks flushing lightly in embarrassment as his aching cock drooled into the pillows.

"No," Lance said firmly, sucking a hickey into Keith's neck, ignoring his small, distressed whimper.

"Shiro!" Keith gasped into the mattress, "Shiro, _fuck_ , I'm about to- so _close_ -"

Shiro presses in one finger, crooking it _just_ so and _shit_ , Keith was cumming with a loud moan, toes curling and back arching as Shiro and Lance worked him through the aftershocks, Shiro carefully avoiding his prostate but continuing move his finger, adding some lube.

Keith clenched around the finger, making little 'uh's that sounded like they were being pushed out of him, arms straining.

"Remember you chose this," Lance hums in his ear, biting it lightly, "You're doing so well."

Shiro added another finger, pressing a soothing kiss on Keith's thigh when he tightened up at the intrusion, curling his fingers into his prostate.

"Ah -Shiro, that's- _ahh_ ," Keith puffs, breath hitching with the movement, "Shiro!"

"Colour?" Shiro asked, voice steady, but fingers slowing.

"G-green," Keith sighed out, breath shuddering unevenly.

Shiro pressed in a third finger, stifling a groan at the warmth and pliancy of Keith's body. Once he deemed Keith ready, he slowly pressed in, lifting Keith's hips and removing the pillows, allowing Lance to slide in under.

Keith shuddered against them, twitching when a finger slid in next to Shiro's cock, his tongue laving lazily across Lance's collarbone, absolutely fucked out of his mind, left drifting through white fog.

"You alright there baby?" Lance murmured, stroking a hand through the silky black hair, "You with us?"

"Is good," mumbled Keith happily, face hidden in Lance's skin.

"No then," sighs Lance, sending Shiro an amused look. It never ceased to amaze him how they could turn stoic and bossy Keith into a wrecked, flushed mess. Shiro felt Lance add another finger, hissing in pleasure. Pumping his fingers a few times, feeling Keith loosen willingly, Lance slipped his fingers out, and guided his cock in, inhaling sharply at the tight heat.

Once he was in, rocking his hips in tiny increments, he nodded to Shiro, who began moving slowly, as Lance untied the blindfold around Keith's head.

Keith blinked tiredly as light infiltrated his vision (or lack thereof), eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"Hi there," Shiro greeted him, pressing a kiss to the side of his face, "Colour?"

"Green," Keith hiccupped, hips rolling. He ground his cock into Lance's stomach, whining at the feeling.

Shiro sped up his thrusts, stifling his groans in Keith's shoulder. Lance rocked his hips up, unable to find much leverage in his position, but was able to grind directly into Keith's prostate, which is something he took full advantage of. He rubbed his cock onto Keith's sweet spot until Keith was a babbling, incoherent mess, blind with pleasure. His thighs trembled, little whines rising in his throat as his cock drooled onto Lance's stomach, so so so _close_ , just needing- needing _anything_ to tip him over.

Shirt's hand reached up and stroked the base of his tail, making rumbling purrs erupt from his chest. Lance petted his ears, pushing him closer, eventually dragging him over the edge with a whispered, "Cum for us, kitten."

Keith came, cock spurting a few small strings of cum, unable to produce more than that, mewling with pleasure. He tightened and clenched rhythmically around his boyfriends, pushing them both over the edge. They lay in the afterglow, Keith twitching when Shiro pulled out, gently untying his hands, and wiping up the mess on Lance's stomach with Keith's shirt, making it unwearable. Lance pushed a few fingers into Keith to stop the cum from leaking out, and carried him into the bathroom to wash him, as Shiro changed the sheets, eventually following them. 

When he walked into the bathroom, his spent dick twitched at the sight in front of him. Lance, had out of nowhere produced a butt plug and was pushing into Keith slowly, who shuddered against him, slumping in relief once it had slid in fully.

Once they had all showered (Shiro and Lance carefully looking after Keith, who could barely _think_ , let alone move), they all got into the bed, Keith dressed in his boxers and one of Shiro's shirts, which draped off his shoulders, revealing his collar bones, and the hickeys Lance had sucked into his skin. Keith made tiny noises whenever the plug shifted, making Shiro and Lance shush him gently, pressing reassuring kisses into his hair.

Once Keith was drifted off to sleep, which was evident by the tiny puffs of air and quiet purrs, Lance pulled out a remote, and showed it to Shiro.

"It vibrates," he murmured, winking at him and slipping it back into his shorts.

Shiro stifled a groan, sending Lance a interested look. He cuddled Keith closer, who shifted with a small mewl.

"Tomorrow," decided Shiro.


	2. wake me up inside (literally shance are hoes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Butt Plug Does A Thing
> 
> or
> 
> wake keith up inside (wake keith up inside)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you to anyone who got through the first chapter  
> you angel/goddess/magical being/butterfly/brownie edge/cinnamon stick of greatness  
> god almighty i have zero self control  
> also next part should be out soon  
> like probably really soon because i have a bunch of homework im avoiding  
> if you haven't read any of my other shit its all PWP check em out bro  
> yell at me if there are mistakes  
> also some art that should be appreciated:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CmyziFHVMAEyCqy.jpg  
> ^^^^^^ is cute
> 
> yell at me if there are mistakes

Lance wakes up, stumbling to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He splashes water on his face, trying to wake himself up. He perks up when he remembers the little remote in his pocket, and bounds back to the bedroom to wake Shiro.

"Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro," he repeats quietly in his ear, "Get up get up get up _there is a vibrating butt plug in Keith's ass_."

Shiro sits bolt upright, barely missing Lance, who leans back.

"Lance," he tries to say reprovingly, effect ruined by the bed hair and sleepiness, "You know how Keith is if we wake him up too early."

"What? Grumpy? Not much of a difference to usual," Lance reasons, "And we've never woken him up like this before... so... how 'bout it?"

"For fuck's sake," mumbles Shiro, scrubbing a broad hand over his face, "At least let me brush my teeth first."

Lance grins, moving out of the way so Shiro could access the bathroom.

Shiro comes back a few minutes later, fresher and more awake.

"So, how are we going to do this?" he sighs skeptically.

"Well, we tie his hands together, but while he's still asleep, then wake him up with the butt plug!" says Lance with relish.

"And how are you planning to do that without waking him up?" asks Shiro, unimpressed.

"Like this!" Lance leans over, pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from under the bed, "Easier to use than rope."

"Where did you- wait, never mind," Shiro smiles, huffing with laughter.

"Alright, gently turn him on his back," orders Lance, pulling the sheets carefully back from Keith's body.

Shiro gently grabbed Keith's slim shoulders, freezing when he makes a sleepy noise, then relaxes as he snuggles deeper into the pillow. He turned him on his back, gently grasping his wrists and placing them together so Lance can attach the handcuffs.

Once they're secured, Lance bites his lip like an excited schoolboy, and turns on the remote to the lowest setting. Keith shifts with a tiny whimper, shifting a little.

Lance leaves it like that for a while, watching as Keith twitches and makes little whines in the make of his throat.

"Next level?" Shiro asks, raking a hand through his hair, eyes hungry and fixed on Keith like he can't look away.

Lance nods, eyes wide, and presses a button. Keith jerks, waking up with a gasp.

"Wha-what?" he breathlessly asks, head turning to glare at Lance, who smirks.

"Hey baby," he hums, petting Keith's ears, which flick irritably away, as Keith attempts to sulk.

"Kitten," Shiro says kindly, bare hint of a warning in his voice.

Keith's tail flicks angrily, before he calms, letting Lance scratch behind his ears.

"Lance," Shiro hints, who grins, and turns the vibrations one level stronger. Keith inhales sharply, wiggling.

Shiro bites his lip, and reaches his hand into his boxers, pumping his cock, noticing in the corner of his eye Lance doing the same.

"More," demands Keith, hips grinding into the bed. Lance turns the vibrations stronger, a faint buzzing nose becoming audible.

Keith swears into a pillow, toes curling

"Fuck fuck  _fuck_ ," he mutters frantically, " _Ahh_ -so good."

Lance speeds up his pumping, one hand slipping down to press harder on the plug, rubbing it against Keith's prostate.

Keith inhales, breath hitching his his throat, cheeks flushed pink and eyelashes fluttering against them.

"Keith, sweetheart," Shiro groans, "Are you going to cum?"

"Ye -yeah," he breathes, hips rolling back into Lance's hand, who leans over to give Shiro a sloppy kiss.

Lance moans as he cums, hand slowing to work him through it, stopping when the sensitivity gets to be too much.

"Keith, wanna suck my cock love?" Shiro hums, taking the remote from Lance as he goes into the toilet to clean up.

"Mhmm," Keith affirmatively signals, wiggling to the edge of the bad, opening his mouth obediently.

Shiro slides in, Keith's mouth hot and warm and wet, tongue teasing the head and sucking. Keith's tail flicks up to wrap around Shiro's wrist, soft and simply holding him.

Shiro barely lasts 45 ticks before he cums, having already been on the edge, letting Keith suckle a little longer, before turning up the vibrations full blast.

Keith whimpers, muscles in his back tensing.

Shiro taps the plug once, and Keith is gone, floating in that orgasmic euphoria. The vibrations slowly turn off, ending just in time for Keith to be worked through.

Lance returns, a wet cloth in one hand to clean Keith up. Once Keith is wiped down, and released from his restraints, he curls into a ball on the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"Hey!" says Lance indignantly, "You're just going back to sleep?"

A single eye pops open, glaring at him.

"Yes. Don't wake me unless Zarkon's attacking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos me up homeslice

**Author's Note:**

> what a ride folks what a ride  
> hope you enjoyed volume 1 of le shklance porn  
> pls kudos  
> kudos keep my hair shiny and my wallet full  
> also i mentioned a headboard and i know they don't have headboards just work with me okay  
> also the bathroom just imagine they all have wonderful, large bathrooms attached to their room  
> also the next chapter should be out in a week or two idk


End file.
